Sacrifice
by l-NonToxic-l
Summary: Derek and Casey have been best friends since birth. George confesses to Derek that he's dating Nora. Derek then asks him to make the ultimate sacrifice. [AU GeoraDasey.] Oneshot.


_Sacrifice_, a "Life With Derek" fanfiction

by l-NonToxic-l

10.01.2007

Discliamer: I don't own 'LWD' or the characters. Or the song.

Pairings: Dasey, Geora.

"**It's true, I gave my all for you.**

**Now my heart's in two,**

**And I can't find the other half.**

**It's like I'm walking on broken glass.**

**Better believe I bled."**

**-- "S.O.S." by Jonas Brothers**

Fourteen-year-old Derek Venturi glared at his father.

"Another date?"

George looked at him for a moment, bracing himself. "Yes."

"Blonde?"

"No, brunette."

"Is she hot?"

Derek heard his father inhale sharply. "Actually, it's Nora…"

The boy's face suddenly darkened. "Casey's mom?" He asked, monotonously.

"Yeah, Derek… look, I figured, you and Casey have always been close, and I just… I feel like I'm finally ready for a real relationship. Who knows? Maybe Nora and I will get married and you two will be the siblings you were meant to be."

"Dad, I'm going to ask you for one favor." George shot him a look. "Okay, one of many favors I've asked of you. But this is the only one I care about."

"Go on…"

"Cancel."

"Derek! This is my life and –"

"Dad. Casey and I were never meant to be siblings… look, I'm going to ask you. Please. Dad, she's my best friend. Please, don't do this."

George sat down on the couch, facing his son, who was in his favorite recliner as usual. "Derek, talk to me."

"I'm in love with her, Dad. I always have been."

"Derek, son, you're fourteen. I really care about Nora, and I think I deserve to date, don't you?"

Derek began to rub his temples. "Casey and Nora are exactly alike. So are me and you. I'm begging you, Dad. Don't let yourself fall in love with her. I'm asking you this now because I'd feel too bad asking you not to marry her later, once you've already fallen for her. I'm asking to please, get out now before it starts. I need Casey… I just… the timing just isn't right."

George nodded, sadly, shielding his face from Derek. "Okay. I'll cancel on one condition."

"What's that?"

George handed him the phone. "Call Casey over and tell her."

"Dad, I can't…"

"Do it. I'll go call Nora from my cell phone and explain."

--

"Hi, honey."

"Hey, Georgie! How'd it go with Derek?"

"We have to break off the engagement."

There was silence for a moment. "But… why? He and Casey get along, and he's so great with Lizzie…"

"He's in love with her, Nora."

"_He's in love with Lizzie?!"_

George laughed. "No. He's in love with Casey. I think I've always known. I was being selfish. We can't force them to become siblings… at least not yet. Maybe when they graduate, or after they get married…"

Nora sighed. "It's that real?"

"Yeah… I can tell, just from the look in his eyes when he says her name. I have to make this sacrifice for him. They have their whole lives ahead of them. I don't want them to waste it because of us. If we marry now, they'll never get together."

"I suppose… oh, hold on one second, Casey's calling for me."

George heard their muffled voices for a moment before Nora's voice came back on the line. "She's going to your house… Derek invited her over?"

"Yeah. I told him I would cancel our date if he told her the truth – he thinks it's our first."

"I haven't told Casey at all yet." Nora replied, sadly.

"I love you, Nora."

"I love you too, George."

"I'm gonna go eavesdrop. I'll let you know how it goes with them. I'll call you later."

"Bye…"

--

Derek heard the doorbell and steeled himself. He checked himself one more time in the mirror before answering. "Hey, Case…"

"Derek! What's going on? You said it was an emergency!" She pushed past him into the living room, looking for damage.

"No, Case, I said hurry. You just assumed the worst. As usual."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah… so what's up?"

"Well, Casey, I… uhm, I mean, you're – We –"

"Spit it out, Der. I have a curfew."

He looked her straight in the eye, before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. In one swift motion, his lips were on hers. He pulled away before she could react. "I love you, Case… I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you."

Her eyes were sparkling. He really loved when they did that. She grabbed his neck and brought him in for another kiss. After a moment, their mouths were moving against each other's, and their hands were tangled in the other's hair. "I love you, too," she whispered between kisses. "I kinda always have."

"Same here, Case."

With that, they were kissing once more.

--

"Nora, they're perfect together."

She sighed. "Just as I feared… I love you, George. I guess we can date again after their wedding, then?"

"Definitely. I love you too, Nora. And uh, keep the ring. I still want to be with you until death. Just… not starting right now."

He hung up, with a heavy heart. He knew he'd made the right choice for his son; he just wished there could be a way to make the right choice for both of them.


End file.
